


Robbery: A Guide to Starting a Relationship

by prince_ofdragons



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, only brief mentions of jeremy and babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_ofdragons/pseuds/prince_ofdragons
Summary: Gavin just wanted to make some money to pay the rent. He knew that Los Santos was shady and weird, but he never expected to be robbed, especially at work in a crappy run down used video game store. Just his luck.so in uno the movie gavin made a stupid offhand comment after geoff stole his hand and it was something along the lines of "that's like stealing from a shop then complaining about the quality" and it sparked this. also thanks to @gappylulu on tumblr for reminding me that i had this sitting in my google docs





	

“Ey can I get a price check over here?” someone yelled at Gavin as he walked over to help them. 

“Sure can, ma’am.” Scan, tap tap tap, beep. “Its $45.95, would you like to get it?”

“Are you serious it’s that much? No way!” The lady threw the game on the counter and left.

Gavin grumbled as he went back to sweeping up around the shop as the woman stormed out. The small store wasn't much, just another dime a dozen used video game store, but it was kind of home for Gavin. He was complaining to himself about his crap coworkers again. No good morons that never do their job, he thought as he swept up, doing their jobs and covering their asses while they were off doing something grand and exciting, again. It’s not like it’s busy or anything, with only one other person in the store, but it’s the principle of the thing.

A crash pulled him away from his complaining, the unmistakable sound of more work. He turned around to see an entire display rack on the ground, and a gun barrel in his face. The man at the other end of the gun had a hood covering the majority of his face, a terrifying slanted grin the only visible part. 

"Look dude, I don't want the money I just want some new games. What would you recommend?" He said in a rough accent from somewhere, maybe New York? Rhode Island, New Jersey? Who knows. Gavin nodded and went to the newer games section. 

"Wha-what kinds of games do you like?" He asked, pretending he was dealing with a normal customer and not some maniac with a gun to the back of his head. 

The man shrugged, slightly taken aback by the unexpected accent, and looked at the games. "Just give me what ones you like." 

Gavin nodded, and reached towards the upper shelves to reach a few that he liked, his shirt lifting with the extension. The man looked at what he was reaching for, and relaxed his smile to something less sinister and more sincere. "My name's Michael. And yours is?”

“It’s um, G-Gavin. N-nice to meet you Michael.” Gavin quickly pulled the games off the shelf, keeping his eyes on the ground as he handed the games to Michael. “Here you go, I hope they’re to your liking.” 

Michael nodded and pulled his hood up just enough for Gavin to see him smile and wink. “Catch ya later, pretty boy.” And just like that, he left. Gavin watched him leave, bewilderment and envy of how goddamn cool Michael was, like holy crap. 

Gavin smiled as he picked up the fallen rack and its games.

\----------------------------  
Some days later, Gavin was cleaning up the back room and bringing out some games to restock the shelves, alone again, thanks to his shitty coworkers, as he puts it, as he hears the bell on on the door ring. 

“Welcome to Games&Goods, I’ll be with you in just a second!” He yelled from the closet as he set the box he was carrying down and clapped the dust off his hands. He walked into the front room to help the man waiting at the desk. Gavin flashed one of his signature smiles, ready to help him with whatever was needed. The guy seemed vaguely familiar, but Gavin couldn’t put his finger on why and dismissed it.

“I just uh, wanted to give these games back, they were legit crap like I don’t know why you would ever play them.” He set a stack of games on the counter and turned away to leave, no cash back, no store credit. 

Gavin shrugged but looked at the stack of games in front of him, recognizing them as the ones he had picked out for the thief a few days back. He looked up, seeing the door swing close, and ran out after the customer. “Michael!” He called, recalling his name to get him to stop.

Michael turned around, smiling, “I knew you’d recognize me, pretty boy. By the way, you have the shittiest taste in games I’ve ever seen.” He took a couple steps to somewhat close the space between them. 

“Well if you think my taste is so terrible, why don’t you come over to mine later tonight and show me some better ones.” Gavin grabbed a pen out of his pocket and Michael’s arm, writing his number. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek, before retreating and walking back to the shop, stopping to wink and blow a kiss before walking inside. 

That boy, he thought to himself as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, he’s going to be the reason I die.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two of the most dangerous people in Los Santos,The Fake AH Crew’s “Golden Boy” and “Mogar” (real names unknown), are the suspected perpetrators of a robbery at the local used video game shop, Games&Goods. The shop was broken into in broad daylight, and while no money was stolen, shelves of video games were swiped while the one cashier on duty, Jeremy Dooley, was held at gunpoint. It is unknown how the heist was pulled off, but authorities are investigating. This is Barbara Dunkelman, Los Santos City News, signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> it took as long as it did to come up with the title as it did to write the damned fic. it was literally "asdfghjkl" for 2 weeks as i avoided writing. so im sorry if the title or the fic itself is crap, its just a oneshot/meeting i wanted to write. find me on tumblr @little-jellyfish-prince or my fahc blog @rosegold-gavin


End file.
